


a friend’s advice

by prankingteapot



Series: dr: v3 [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Pregnant Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: “Kaede was right, I guess,” she said, looking down at Kaito, who was looking right back up at her. “Sex is better while pregnant.”





	a friend’s advice

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah, my friend dared me to write this and i liked how it turned out so now i’m posting it. enjoy~

* * *

The last thing Kaito had expected to see when he came home that evening was Maki laying in their bed with a sheet covering her lower half, stark naked, and quite obviously tending to herself in a way she hadn’t done in months. He stood in the doorway, safe since she had her eyes closed as her hand moved between her legs, tiny pants and moans coming from her mouth. She looked positively peaceful, even with what she was doing. 

Quietly so he hopefully wouldn’t be heard, he made his way from the doorway over to the side of the bed, successful until the very last moment when her phone went off with a new text on the side table by their bed, and she was startled into opening her eyes, finally noticing Kaito by the bed. The sheet was already covering most of her, but she protectively pulled it up to cover her chest more, but Kaito already knew what he’d seen. Her peaceful expression went to her more regular one as she looked up at him.

“Whatever you’re gonna say, don’t,” she said, letting the sheet fall slightly, but still trying to cover herself.

“Taking care of yourself?” he asked with a smirk. She glared, but didn’t deny what he’d said. “Hey, it’s okay, everyone does it.”

She sighed. “I just...I had a talk with Kaede earlier, and she said it might help with my, er, frustrations.”

Kaito cocked his head. “Frustrations? I thought you said you haven’t felt like doing that in months, not since we learned about the baby.”

At the mention, he reached his hand towards her, placing a hand on her sheet-covered stomach, and for once, she let him touch her stomach.

“Well yeah, but the last few days, I’ve had a few urges,” she admitted, as Kaito’s hand gently rubbed at spot on the side of her stomach.

“Aw, you should have told me, I would have helped ya with that," Kaito said, removing his hand. “In fact, if you still want to, it’s still early and I don’t have work tomorrow…”

“Yes,” she answered immediately, and Kaito’s grin widened. 

* * *

The fingers in his hair suddenly tugged hard once more as his name spilled from her lips for the umpteenth time; she had already lost track of how many times he’d brought her to her finish with his mouth this evening.

“K-Kaito,  _ fuck _ ,” she breathed, her eyes shutting tightly and her thighs wrapping around his head as she rode the waves of her climax. He gripped her thighs tighter and continued his ministrations throughout her orgasm. This one was shorter than the last few, but was just as explosive as the others had been.

To signify her finish a few moments later, she took a deep breath and let go of his hair, pushing his head away slightly from her slick nethers. 

“That doesn’t mean you’re not tapping out yet, are ya?” Kaito asked, licking his lips and looking up at her from his position between her legs.

“I’m not,” she said, “I’m just ready to move on from more than that, now.” 

“That’s the spirit! What do you have in mind?” he asked eagerly. 

“I don’t care, I just need you inside me, now,” she said, a light blush on her face (that either could have been from her words, or the after effects from her last orgasm). 

“As long as that’s safe and you’re okay with it, sure,” he said, sitting up from between his spot between her legs. “So, how can we do this?”

“We can spoon,” she suggested, and he nodded. She carefully turned over onto her side as best she could, and he got comfortable pressed up behind her. She raised her leg and he grabbed it with a hand, holding it up as he guided himself to her entrance, pressing himself slowly inside her and sighing as he was engulfed in her warm heat. 

He started pumping his hips slowly, making sure she was comfortable before going any faster, knowing it was safe when the strings of her breathless moans picked up again. He leaned in so his head could rest on her shoulder, taking in her moans as he continued his pace. One of Maki’s hands trailed over her belly, before coming to stop between her legs. She began rubbing at herself as Kaito continued thrusting.

“I’m close,” she whimpered, “keep going, harder.”

He had no other plans, and turned his head to kiss at her neck, before closing his eyes and burying his face into her neck as he focused on trying to keep his thrusts consistent, feeling her quick pulse under her skin.

“Don’t tell me when you’re gonna finish this time, cool?” he said. 

“Fine,” she said quickly, moaning at the end. Kaito squeezed her leg’s flesh as he continued, and only after a moment, he suddenly felt her body tense up as she was pushed to climax once more. He panted and gritted his teeth as she threw her head back, listening to her strings of moans and whimpers from her mouth as she rode out yet another orgasm.

“That’s so good, Maki Roll,” he grunted, pausing his thrusts completely as not to push himself over the edge, just letting her finish on his hard rod. He didn’t have to wait too long, but it felt like forever as he managed to hold his own orgasm back. Once she sighed again, he kissed her neck and lifted her head again to speak directly into her ear.

“Okay, I’m close too, so maybe one more—”

“I’ll try to get on top because that’s supposed to be good for pregnancy,” Maki said, as they adjusted positions once more. Kaito lay on his back this time as Maki straddled him, reaching one hand up to rest a hand on his shoulder for balance as she grasped him with her other hand, giving it a few strokes before lowering herself down onto him. The pair moaned together as she slowly sunk herself down, resting once she was settled on top of him fully, their faces level. She took a moment to get used to him being fully inside her, and he took the time to bring his hands up to rest on her hips, staring at her flushed face and bare chest, which had definitely grown beautifully with her belly. He pushed their lovemaking on a little more as she slowly began rocking her hips, a slow, sensual dance that was just for Kaito. His hands slowly roamed from her hips up to her belly. 

“Have I mentioned how amazing I think you look like this?” he asked, looking up at her with love (and arousal) in his eyes.

“Shut up,” she said, blushing slightly, despite it not sounding like her words not held much conviction behind them. 

“It’s true, you look so hot and amazing pregnant with my baby,” he said, his hands trailing down the sides of her belly together. She continued her rhythm under his hands, switching it up with a little side to side motion. He groaned, his hands pausing at the lower curve of her lower belly. 

“Gods, I’m glad we can still fuck this way,” he said, laying his head back against the headboard. It was admittedly a little uncomfortable for her, but not too much that she wanted to stop (or not do it again), so she continued rolling her hips. He moved one of his hands down from her belly to between her legs, rubbing at her clit once more to help increase her pleasure. She moaned, faltering for a moment in her riding slightly before getting back on track. 

“Kaito, I’m…”

“Me, too,” he grunted, “let’s go together.”

She began bouncing in his lap a bit faster, riding him with a quicker pace than before. The sight of her chest bouncing and her lidded eyes, along with the feeling, was enough to push Kaito to his peak, and with a groan, he let go inside her. The feeling of him finishing inside her pushed Maki to her own peak again, and she cried out his name at the height of her next bounce, as a few spurts of clear fluid squirted onto him as she came, their cries combining as they both rode out an incredible orgasm. 

They came down together, Maki panting as she finally stilled herself on Kaito. He grinned up at her, panting slightly himself as he got his breath back.

“Wow, that was great,” he said, watching her slowly calm down, still remaining hard inside her at the sight. She nodded, catching her breath.

“Kaede was right, I guess,” she said, looking down at Kaito, who was looking right back up at her. “Sex  _ is _ better while pregnant.”

He chuckled, his hands still roaming over her stomach. “Hell yeah. Guess we’ll have to keep that in mind for the rest of your pregnancy, huh?” 

She nodded, and from that night on, they hardly took a break from it. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! c:


End file.
